Plenoptic cameras may be implemented using micro-lens arrays. Unfortunately, micro-lens arrays can be expensive and if color images are desirable, the plenoptic camera can also require a color filter array. Color plenoptic cameras may also be implemented using a gray mask with broadband absorption in addition to a color filter array. However, the lowered light transmission associated with color filter arrays have made mask-based plenoptic cameras less attractive to digital camera designers.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.